Users sometimes use user devices, such as mobile phones, laptops, tablet devices, etc., to perform some task (e.g., browse the web, send or receive e-mails, view videos, view photos, etc.) via a wireless network. The wireless network may sometimes have insufficient network capacity to perform the task, thereby increasing lag and/or processing times associated with performing the task.